


Legal Briefs

by AnnieM



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: Meg Thatcher has been a bit melancholy. A legal conference brings a surprise from the past that may change that.This story takes place anytime after ATQH.





	Legal Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



> Alliance owns the characters, I am just using them for fun, not profit.
> 
> Now, how about a challenge! I loved  
> "Lobster Tail".  
> So I wrote a little something. Now for the next thirty days, I challenge others to write:
> 
> The story must be about Meg and ____.  
> Only one person, no threesomes, ect...  
> Benton Fraser, Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski cannot be used.  
> Character must be a character that appeared on the Due South TV show.  
> It can be either male or female.  
> Meg must not be abused or die!  
> Only new stories please!  
> If the same character is used in three stories, it will be retired from the contest.  
> Finally keep under five hundred words for your story!  
> Please post to A03 first!

Margaret Thatcher was in a state of denial! Denial of the fact that she kissed her subordinate Constable Benton Fraser on top of a moving train. He had even fished a hair pin out of her bosom.

She was attracted to women after all. Sure she had some small dialances with other women, with a couple of decent romances. But this almost femininely beautiful man was a bit of a change.

He was not cosmopolitan. He had a half-wolf for a best friend and that's not her usual crush. And his manners and respect she seldom (if ever) saw from a man of their age.

She had already told Benton that the kiss could never repeat itself unless they were on a train, ect... She had hoped that it would be enough to deter any other advances. She liked to keep her private life just that, PRIVATE! Though Canada was considerably more lesbian and gay friendly, the RCMP was always the last to implement social change.

Deciding to get her head out of this funk, Meg started to open the mail. Among it was an invitation to a conference on changes in international laws between the United States and Canada. Since it was in Chicago, why not!

***************************************

Two Weeks Later

While Meg Thatcher was entering the Palace Hotel's conference and convention center she heard name being called. Meg turned around to see Louise St Laurent rushing to meet her.

"Meg, are you involved with this conference?"

"Yes, I was invited to it, Louise. It is good to see you back in Chicago! Is it permanent or only for this event?"

"Well, it was only for the conference" smiled Louise with a slight raise of the eyebrow. "But if an old flame is interested, I could make it a long weekend! Do you like sweat lodges?"

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash is always appreciated! But hetero will be welcomed also. I just want to stimulate some good Meg stories. If the writer of "Lobster Tail" wants to be counted, I would consider it an honor. Thank you kindly for inspiring my muse to come alive!


End file.
